Victoria Victorinox
' Victoria E. Victorinox '''is a jack of all trades inventor who happens to find herself where ever she is at that very moment, as to how or why she is there is usually beyond her because she was too busy fiddling with something to pay attention. However there is always two sides to ever person, in Victorinox's case, another person. Physical Appearance Physical: Victoria stands at just under five feet (149.9cm), with a petite yet plesantly curvy build. She has red hair that has a slight wave and comes to her back, usually kept in a hap-hazard braid. Victoria has a light splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose with a fair complexion and inqusitive blue-gray eyes. She has a few scars here and there from expiriements gone awry and her own clumsiness as well as a few tattoos should you see them. Clothing: Victoria has a preference for wearing clothing in various shades of black or red. She is usually wearing knickers or trousers, she likes her corsets (she owns 5) either over or underbust with a particular fondness for her silver one with a snap of panel depicting goldfish whom she's affectionately named "Fred" and "Moe". She also wears a capelet or jacket on occasion and has various pockets and trinkets on her person, all of which serve some useful purpose. Personality Victoria has split personalities. One is a quirky, and kind, an inventor type, through and through. Always helpful and warm. A bit defensive when it comes to her inventions. Tends to be a bit un-aware of her surroundings sometimes or easily distracted. When in her Red Hood Society uniform she calls herself "Red", a cold, calculating, no-nonsense woman, she's short with people and has a very low tolerance for idiocy. Family and Relationships Victoria isn't quite sure where her family is or if they're still alive. As for romance, Victoria doesn't really have time for that or patience, well, mostly people don't have patience for her. Weapons Knives, Tiny Scissors, Small Forks, Cork-screws, really what ever odd accutrements she digs out of her pockets at the moment. As Red, she perfers a pair of hatchets. Profession Victoria is a hire-on-a-needed basis kinda gal but first and formost an inventor. She is also a member of the Red Hood Society. Backstory Early Life Born in Switzerland, Victoria was a happy child who was content to build things than to play with dolls. Her parents were nuturing in her hobbies, her father, a businessman saw opportunity in Victoria's creations. Her Last memory was at age 10 when her father was taking her to a science fair. Currently About a year ago, Victoria woke up in an inn in London, the last 11 years gone from her memory, she regains images here and there but is now wandering about trying to figure out where her family is. Noteable Quotes ''"Oh! I haff something for zat!" - Victoria "I can fit one more knife, an emery board et a tiny pair of scissors in 'ere." "Where does the corkscrew come in then?" "Oh, zat's in dere too." -Victoria "What did I tell you the first day? I said stay out of my way and what do you do? You get in my way and get hurt? Do I feel bad for you? Of course not!" -'' 'Red Category:Original Characters